Любовь длиною в жизнь
by MyPPPka
Summary: Сладко-розовые сопли романтики, размазанные по всем главам. Исключительно для ценителей внутренних терзаний и первых ощущений. Эдвард Каллен – восходящая звезда экранов. Белла Свон – его фанатка. Но что, если история не о них, ведь любви все возрасты покорны…
1. Подарок Судьбы

**Подарок судьбы**

**Я** стояла чуть в стороне и наблюдала за Беллой, зная, что пришла сюда исключительно из-за нее. А вот столпившиеся в большом количестве люди, в основном подростки, собрались здесь ради новой звезды, героя романтических фильмов - Эдварда Каллена. Белла тоже была его фанаткой. Я понимала, что это увлечение лучше, чем бесцельное шатание по улицам, не говоря уже об алкоголе или наркотиках. Мне не нужно было ее контролировать, Белла мне доверяла, но я же мама, и меня всегда будут волновать ее проблемы. А с этой прихотью все было проще.

**Я** не слишком выделялась на фоне остальных, так как не выглядела на свои тридцать пять лет, скорее мне можно было дать около двадцати семи. К тому же, у Каллена есть поклонницы и постарше. Я поправила парик, который надела из-за прохладной погоды и нелюбви к шапкам. Сегодня это было ярко-рыжее каре. Я натуральная блондинка со светлой кожей и зелеными глазами, поэтому рыжий цвет очень к лицу. Никогда бы не изменила цвет волос, не в моих правилах разбрасываться подарками, особенно, если это подарки природы. К тому же парик был отличным способом немного поэкспериментировать.

**Толпа** зашевелилась. Скоро начнется шоу. Белла ждала этого момента с нетерпением, считая дни с тех пор, как ее кумир объявил, что хочет встретиться с фан-клубом своего родного города. Я могла бы и не идти, так как не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, но дочка настаивала, что нужно непременно "увидеть это своими глазами". И я, конечно, уступила ей. Подъехал длинный черный лимузин, поднялся шум, начали беспокойно мигать вспышки фотоаппаратов. Наконец, он вышел из машины.

Это было действительно интересно - он двигался с невероятной грацией и изяществом, словно большой хищный кот. Улыбнувшись толпе, одновременно всем и словно каждой в отдельности, обернулся на звук громко взвизгнувших рядом со мной девушек. Мы встретились взглядом, и парень вдруг замер на секунду, а на лице промелькнуло что-то похожее на удивление. Затем он быстро, возможно, быстрее, чем нужно, развернулся в противоположную сторону со своей «коронной» улыбкой. Я огляделась вокруг в поисках того, что могло удивить его, но ничего особенного не обнаружила. Люди здесь стояли не плотно: десяток поклонниц, охранник с рацией и несколько женщин моего возраста или чуть старше. Интересно, это тоже мамочки или появление здесь было их инициативой?

**Тем** временем Каллен начал что-то объяснять своей помощнице. Она была очень маленького роста, со смешной прической-ёжиком и словно эльфийским личиком. Эдвард смотрел на нее с заботой, но не так, как смотрят на подчиненного или возлюбленную, скорее, как на родственника. Самого дорогого родственника. Девушка закивала в знак понимания и, отвернувшись, стала что-то быстро говорить в наушник. Тем временем Каллен повернулся к фанатам и сказал низким бархатным голосом.

– Спасибо всем здесь присутствующим за то, что пришли и за то, что поддерживаете меня. Без вас у меня точно не получилось бы стать тем, кем стал. Я особенно благодарен именно вам – жителям моего родного города, и в знак благодарности решил сделать небольшой сюрприз. Сейчас мы немного пообщаемся, и я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Только давайте договоримся сразу: спрашивайте по очереди – если у вас есть вопрос, просто поднимите руку. Пока мы будем разговаривать, Элис – моя сестра и помощница (так вот что значил тот взгляд) подготовит самое интересное. Затем я раздам всем желающим фото с автографом. На обороте фотографии будут цифры, и в конце интервью мы разыграем несколько призов. Итак, кто хочет задать первый вопрос?

**Взметнулся** лес рук, полностью закрывая тот скудный обзор, который был у меня. Впрочем, я не сильно расстроилась, потому что чувствовала себя неважно и особого интереса к происходящему не испытывала. Но Белле нравилось. Она, конечно, не задавала вопросов – не такой у нее характер. Я не узнавала свою дочь, ведь она не безумная фанатка и кричать, срывая с себя одежду, не будет. И все-таки, находясь практически в центре событий, она чувствовала себя комфортно. Чем этот молодой человек ее заворожил? Помню, как полгода назад это началось…

…

_**Белла**__ пришла из кинотеатра после романтического фильма, который смотрела вместе с подругами, и тут же включила компьютер. Я недоуменно уставилась на нее. Обычно она сразу же делилась со мной впечатлениями, обсуждала фильм, рассказывала последние сплетни от Джесс. А тут вдруг ни слова! _

_- Белла! Что с тобой? _

_**Она**__ словно проснулась, дернула головой и тихонько сказала: _

_- Мамочка! Я под впечатлением и хочу показать тебе от чего, вернее, от кого. Мы смотрели фильм, ты знаешь, он только в прокат вышел «Одиночества нет». Там был один актер, ты точно его не знаешь. Вот прежде, чем рассказать, я хочу показать тебе. Сейчас погуглю , у него точно должен быть фан-сайт. _

_- Погоди, Беллс! Ты о чем? Чем он тебя зацепил? _

_- Не знаю, мам, в том то и дело, позволь я сначала покажу его! _

_- Белла, мне не важно, как он выглядит, если тебе интересно, ищи информацию на здоровье, я подожду. Ты хоть запомнила, как его зовут? _

– _Да, Эдвард Каллен! _

_**Эта**__ фамилия была мне знакома, но имя нет, однозначно. Не думаю, что может быть какая-то связь, скорее просто однофамилец. Но сейчас не до воспоминаний, я видела, что Белла действительно заинтересована, и ей нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться в своих ощущениях. _

_- Давай я сделаю нам чай, а ты пока раздобудь информацию, потом расскажешь, что к чему, окей.? _

_- Хорошо, мамочка, я тебя люблю! _

_**Спустя**__ два часа она наконец-то оторвалась от компьютера и пришла ко мне. _

_- Много узнала? _

_- На самом деле, не очень. (Это за два часа?) Но кое-что интересное есть. (Удиви меня!) Ему девятнадцать лет (На два года старше тебя!), и он из Чикаго (Сердце пропустило удар не понятно почему...), представляешь, он наш земляк (Все может быть.). Он где-то здесь жил, может, просто по соседству (Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь.). Он не из актерской семьи (снова сбой), только недавно начал сниматься в кино и добился уже больших успехов (Это каких?) – считается самым перспективным актером на данный момент, и очень востребован (Значит, ты чаще будешь ходить в кино?). У него уже есть несколько фан-клубов (Замечательно!), и один из них здесь, в Чикаго (Просто превосходно! Похоже, это серьезно. Моя Белла и Фан-клуб?). _

_- И ты уже в него вступила! – я не спрашивала, я утверждала. _

_- Мамочка, ты меня так хорошо знаешь! – она просто подлиза, моя маленькая, но такая взрослая дочь. _

_-Посмотрим, как ты с этим справишься. Единственное, о чем прошу, этот твой Эдвард Каллен не должен мешать учебе. Все-таки ты в предпоследнем классе, и от учебы зависит твое будущее. _

_- Конечно, мамочка! – она обняла меня. - Ты самая-самая лучшая и самая понимающая мама в мире! _

_**Белла**__ была умной девочкой и очень-очень ответственной. Но это первое такое увлечение, и как я могу ее не понять, хотя при этом должна предостеречь? _

_**Потом**__ мы провели еще несколько вечеров, обсуждая этого актера. Она показала фото, пытаясь объяснить мне, а заодно и себе, что же ее так привлекало в нем, и что она будет с этим делать. Подружки не поддерживали ее, не понимая этого интереса. Только Анжела, как всегда тактичная и понимающая, выказывала заинтересованность. И, конечно, я. Мы с Беллой прошли весь переходный возраст без особых проблем и осложнений, сейчас она уже стала практически взрослой, и я должна поддержать ее._

…

**Воспоминания** поглотили меня - я помнила, как чувствовала себя тогда, как переживала за нее. Я вынырнула из омута памяти не без посторонней помощи. Белла тормошила меня за рукав.

- Мама, мама! Смотри, у меня номер сорок четыре – твои любимые четверки!

- Надеюсь, сегодня они принесут тебе счастье! А в чем смысл?

**Между** нами прошел охранник, и ей пришлось немного повысить голос:

- Будет розыгрыш призов от Эдварда!

- Каких призов?

- Пока неизвестно, наверное, обычные сувениры, но из его рук.

- О, как романтично! - она с укором посмотрела на меня своими замечательными карими глазами. Было видно, что я немного расстроила дочь своим сарказмом, просто не смогла удержаться, поэтому, надеясь смягчить ее, спокойно сказала:

- Я не шучу, я хочу, чтоб тебе повезло! – поцеловав ее в лоб, поинтересовалась. – Когда розыгрыш?

- Через несколько минут. Я подойду поближе!

- Конечно-конечно, - сказала я.

**Тем** временем Каллен снова взял слово:

- Итак, начнем наш розыгрыш! - Стало очень тихо, все внимали ему. Он взял красный мешочек. - Здесь находятся номерки, чей назову, тот и выиграл. Будет всего пять призов. О супер-призе чуть позже. Итак, первый номер…

**Я** не слушала дальше, я смотрела на Беллу и очень переживала: она так хотела просто получить какую-то безделушку от него. Это ведь не много – пара секунд внимания твоего кумира. Каллен раздавал подарки, улыбаясь победительницам, обнимая и пожимая им руки. Это действительно были мелочи, стандартный набор: футболка, чашка, кепка с его фото и автографом. Но все победительницы просто светились от счастья – для них главным подарком были не эти безделушки, а их имена, произнесенные его голосом.

- А теперь время открыть главный приз! – сказал Каллен. - Итак, тот, чей номер я назову, сможет провести все выходные со мной и моей семьей в нашем загородном доме. Естественно, гостей ждет развлекательная программа и много-много общения со мной. Думаю, это замечательный способ узнать, каков я есть на самом деле, не через призму моих ролей. Надеюсь, что не разочарую победителя!

**Шум** поднялся такой, что я сомневалась: услышал ли кто-нибудь последние слова. Предыдущие победительницы заметно скисли, они уже знали, что этот приз им не выиграть. Белла посмотрела на меня, и я показала ей скрещенные пальцы. Выходные с семьей? Сомневаюсь, что отпущу Беллу, даже если она выиграет (во что я, собственно, не очень верю, ведь до этого она ничего не выигрывала). А парень-то рисковый – вдруг на маньячку какую попадет, и как воспримет это его семья?

**Эдвард** засунул руку в мешок, вытащил бумажку, развернул, вдруг посмотрел в мою сторону и сказал, засовывая бумажку в карман пиджака:

- Ко мне в гости едет счастливый обладатель номера сорок четыре!

**Я** замерла. Сорок четыре?! Действительно сорок четыре?! Моя Белла, мое ходячее невезение, выиграла, наконец, в лотерею, хотя до этого не выигрывала никогда? И надо же такому случиться, что я не хочу, чтобы она получила приз! Я ведь не знаю этого человека, который хочет забрать ее на все выходные. А вдруг он… Нет! Все-таки у меня было больше двухсот свидетелей того, что он заберет ее! Он должен понимать, что если с ней что-то будет не так… Нет! Он вроде порядочный, хоть и играет такого крутого мачо! Пусть Белла развлекается так, как ей хочется, она это заслужила. Она не станет совершать глупостей. Я доверяю ей. Как я могу разрушить ее мечту? В конце концов, она очень-очень ответственная и практически совершеннолетняя. Если сейчас не разрешу, это просто разрушит все наши дружески-доверительные отношения, которые у нас есть! Конечно, она будет меня любить, но сможет ли доверять? Решая эту дилемму, я уставилась на Беллу, а она смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами на меня. Нет! Я не могу ТАК ее подвести! Пусть получает свой приз, а я просто буду сходить с ума от беспокойства и названивать на мобильный каждый час. Я подмигнула ей и кивнула в сторону Каллена. Перед ним появилась его сестра Элис и сказала высоким звонким голосом:

- Неужели победитель не хочет получить свой приз? Поднимите руку тот, чей номер сорок четыре!

**Белла** подняла руку. Она ни за что на свете не сделала бы этого, если бы до смерти не хотела получить Эдварда Каллена в свое распоряжение на все выходные. Она ведь просто ненавидит пристальное внимание. О! Бедная Белла. На нее сразу же все уставились. И большинство смотрели с неодобрением, с самой ужасной завистью. Я начала волноваться. Казалось, что стоявшие рядом с ней девушки сейчас просто бросятся на нее.

- О, все-таки есть! – прощебетала Элис. - Прошу, подходите к нам!

**Белла** сделала неуверенный шажок, все еще оглядываясь на меня и не опуская руку. Но толпа просто не расступилась перед ней. Элис нетерпеливо подошла к Белле, схватила ее за руку и протащила через толпу и охрану к Эдварду. Белла наконец-то оторвала от меня взгляд, но уставилась под ноги, вместо того, чтобы во все глаза рассматривать своего кумира, как это делали предыдущие победительницы.

- Привет, - сказал Эдвард, – я Эдвард Каллен, но так как мы собираемся провести вместе немного времени, можешь называть меня Эдвард.

**В** его голосе слышалось что-то не совсем правильное, как будто разочарование или сожаление. Он что, совсем с ума сошел? Моя Белла лучшая на всем свете! Он же просто не знает ее. Он что, ждал Жизель Бюндхен? Белла миниатюрная, очень милая, ее красота не бросается в глаза, но если присмотреться – потом просто так глаз не отведешь. Одни ее глаза, карие и невероятно глубокие чего стоят. Зачем было разыгрывать такой приз, если хочешь чего-то особенного? Или кого-то конкретного? Белла как будто в росте уменьшилась. Неужели она тоже это услышала. О, кошмар, с ее-то самооценкой!

**Мои** размышления прервала Элис, вот уж кому не занимать энтузиазма:

- А я Элис, думаю, мы больше познакомимся на выходных! А тебя как зовут?

- Белла, - промямлила моя девочка, - Белла Свон.

- Очень рада познакомиться! - радостно сказала Элис.

**Похоже**, она взяла инициативу в свои руки. Она кажется хорошей девушкой, много лучше своего неуравновешенного братца, и по возрасту должна быть не намного старше Беллы. Вот и хорошо, если моя дочь не передумает ехать с этим безобразно-невежливым молодым щеголем с высоко задранным носом, у нее будет хоть какое-то развлечение. Почему-то я была уверена, что Элис можно верить, и она не оставит Беллу в беде.

- Ты сюда одна пришла? – спросила Элис.

- Нет, – прошелестела Белла.

- Замечательно, - весело подмигнула ей или Эдварду Элис, – может, пригласим твоих друзей присоединиться к нам?

**По** толпе вокруг пронесся гул неодобрения. Да, зависть препаршивое чувство! Завидуйте, пожалуйста, молча! Надо сосредоточиться и решить, что же делать! Белла умоляюще смотрела на меня. Я была уверена: она хочет, чтобы я к ней присоединилась, но нужно ли это мне? Не уверена. Точнее, я уверена, что не хочу. Но не смогу отказать дочери. Элис проследила за взглядом Беллы и махнула мне рукой.

- Присоединяйтесь к нам! – а потом обернулась к остальным поклонницам, так и стоявшим застывшей массой. – Дорогие мои, на этом наша встреча закончена! Я думаю, что она не последняя! Следите за твиттером! Всем до свидания!

**Мило** улыбаясь, Элис ткнула Эдварда. Тот словно боролся сам с собой, вот только я не знала почему. Что ж, если он передумал и это все утка, тем лучше. Белла в нем разочаруется, мне же меньше хлопот. Элис еще раз помахала мне рукой и защебетала о чем-то с моей дочерью. Эдвард вышел вперед, загораживая Беллу – наша зрительная связь прервалась. Он говорил что-то фанатам на прощание. Толпа начала расходиться, я направилась к Белле. Наверное, Элис хочет рассказать подробности о месте нахождения Беллы и контактах. Или отменить весь этот подарок-сюрприз. Посмотрим.


	2. Поездка

Поездка.

- Привет, - поздоровалась я с Элис и приобняла Беллу за плечи, – она немного стеснительная.

- Я заметила, – рассмеялась Элис. Ее смех был похож на перезвон колокольчиков.

**Белла** ожила:

- Элис, это моя мама – Эсми.

- Мама! – удивилась Элис. - Что, серьезно, мама?

- Да, а что? – сказали одновременно мы с Беллой.

- Нет, ничего, Вы просто не выглядите как мама! Вы тоже поклонница Эдварда?

- Не совсем. Белла хотела мне показать…эээ… неважно! Спасибо за комплимент. Если уж я не выгляжу, то, может, будем на ты?

- Я только за!

- Вот и замечательно!

- Тогда поехали! Эдвард, ты скоро? – обратилась к брату Элис.

- Еще минутку!

- Хорошо, мы ждем в машине!

- Эээ… - только и смогла выдавить я. – Элис, ты хочешь, чтобы мы ехали прямо сейчас? – я посмотрела на Беллу, она подняла умоляющий взгляд (Поехали, пожалуйста!).

- Конечно, да! Ой, а у вас были другие планы? Просто, мы все так спонтанно придумали, у Эдварда не так много свободных выходных. В этом месяце только эти, а мы так соскучились по семье, - она сказала это так, что сразу стало ясно: семья - это самое важное в ее жизни. – Я посмотрю, когда…

- Нет, все в порядке, - перебила ее Белла, - мы ничего не планировали на эти выходные, правда, мам? У тебя же не было заказов?

- Не было, Беллс! Все хорошо. Я подумала, будет ли это удобно? Может, ты оставишь мне свои контакты и, когда будет удобно, я привезу Беллу к вам.

- Ну, нет! Если у вас нет планов на выходные, то сегодня начнется наш совместный отдых. И, Эсми, ты должна поехать с Беллой! У нас полный дом подростков, а папе редко удается пообщаться не с коллегами. Я думаю, это будет интересно! И Белла… - она скосила на нее глаза, – ей, наверное, будет проще, если ты останешься рядом!

- Однозначно, - подала голос Белла.

- Но… - попыталась воспротивиться я. Элис схватила одной рукой меня, другой Беллу и потащила к лимузину. – Все «но» обсудим по дороге. Сейчас такие пробки, да и лимузин, хоть и большой, зато очень медленный. Так что доберемся как раз к ужину, кстати, надо предупредить, что к нам присоединяться еще двое.

- И все же, Элис, - сказала я, забираясь в машину после Беллы, – это не совсем удобно! Мы не готовы к трехдневному визиту.

- О, вот уж о чем не надо беспокоиться! Единственной причиной для отказа могли быть ваши планы на выходные, но ты уже прокололась, вернее Белла тебя сдала, – снова рассмеялась она. - У нас есть все необходимое для гостей, я гарантирую, что вы не будете испытывать неудобств. А если я за что-нибудь отвечаю, можете быть уверены – все организую в самом лучшем виде.

**Я** верила. Казалось, что бы не задумала Элис, все должно быть идеально. И спорить вообще не имело смысла. Эта девочка была очень настойчива. И все же меня что-то беспокоило, мешало расслабиться. Ведь знала уже, что мы все равно поедем, но искала повод отказаться.

**В** машину сел Эдвард и кивнул водителю:

- Поехали! – и повернулся к нам. – Вижу, вы уже выяснили все вопросы.

- Не совсем, - усмехнулась я в ответ, - но разве с Элис можно спорить?

**Он** рассмеялся:

- О, Элис, ты уже показала худшую часть себя? С ней не то что нельзя спорить, это просто бессмысленно! Кстати, мы так и не познакомились. Я – Эдвард!

- Меня зовут Эсми, и я мама Беллы!

- Мама? – точно так же как сестра спросил Эдвард, удивленно изогнув одну бровь. – Вы не выглядите как мама, совсем! Неожиданно! Но замечательно! Правда, Белла? – он посмотрел на нее.

**Похоже**, он справился со своим разочарованием или актер хороший. Я была благодарна ему за то, что он пытался разговорить Беллу. Или хотя бы вытащить ее из ракушки, в которой та спряталась. Я знала, что это ненадолго, хотя, все зависит от того, насколько он ей нравится.

**Белла** оторвала свой взгляд от пола и посмотрела на него. В первый раз с тех пор, как он вытащил бумажку с ее номером. Их взгляды встретились. Ха! Что, уважаемый мачо, попался? У Беллы замечательные глаза, точно такие же, как у Чарли – ее отца. Она взяла у него не так много, но самое лучшее – цвет глаз, кудри и улыбку. То, за что я и полюбила Чарли будучи старшеклассницей.

…

_**Мы**__ с Чарли учились на одной параллели. Он заметил меня раньше, я же сначала не замечала его или не хотела замечать. Но потом все изменилось, я поняла, что влюбилась по уши в его улыбку, в его кудряшки, в его замечательные, бездонные, цвета топленого шоколада глаза. Когда он на выпускном балу встал на одно колено и предложил выйти за него замуж, я не сомневалась ни секунды, я тонула в его глазах, я полностью растворилась в его улыбке. И, конечно, сказала да! Мы расписались через неделю после моего восемнадцатилетия, в Вегасе. Я не задумывалась о свадьбе, платье, гостях, родителях. Мне хотелось раствориться в нем полностью, быть его дыханием, его сердцебиением, чтобы наслаждаться этой романтикой каждую секунду нашей жизни. _

_**Но**__ эта жизнь не стала баловать нас романтикой, а самым жестоким образом грохнула по голове бытом. Нам надо было на что-то жить. Чарли пошел работать в полицию и остриг свои чудесные кудряшки. Для меня в Форксе работы практически не было. Надрываться всю жизнь официанткой в кафе или продавцом? Я так хотела стать искусствоведом или дизайнером, мечтала об этом с тех пор, как серьезно задумалась о будущем. И все же, ради Чарли, я устроилась работать продавцом. А тут, как снег на голову – я беременна! Это после двух месяцев моей замужней жизни. Неожиданно! Но я была счастлива, еще бы, так романтично, родить любимому мужчине ребенка! Все оказалось не так просто. У меня появились осложнения. Нужно было ложиться в больницу, сохранять беременность. Лечение было дорогим, и Чарли лез вон из кожи, чтобы обеспечить нас всем необходимым. Он устал. Пропала его чудная улыбка. После долгого ожидания на свет появилась Белла, но во время родов возникли непредвиденные осложнения, и теперь я не могла больше иметь детей. Когда нас выписали, все стало еще сложнее. Быт, быт, быт. И никакой романтики. Чарли приходил с работы выжатый, как лимон. Я была ослаблена тяжелой беременностью и родами, все никак не могла прийти в форму. Огонек в его глазах начал затухать. Влюбленность проходила, а любви, как оказалось, и не было. Я выздоровела и попыталась наладить нашу жизнь, но на романтику просто не оставалось времени. Мы практически перестали разговаривать. _

_**Когда**__ Белле было полтора года, я собрала наши с ней вещи и решила просто сбежать. Я не хотела делать больно Чарли, но и жить так дальше не могла. Оставшись с ним, я бы не осуществила ни одну свою мечту. Просто зачахла бы. Я сделала выбор и начала заново. Так было правильно, так было лучше для всех нас. _

_**Мы**__ с Чарли смогли начать нормально общаться спустя три года. Просто решили, что Белле нужны и папа, и мама, даже если мы не могли жить вместе. Она ездила к Чарли каждое лето. Я была безумно благодарна ему за дочь, и всегда считала Беллу самым большим своим достижением, самым дорогим подарком судьбы. _

_**Чем**__ больше времени проходило, тем лучше становились мои отношения с Чарли. Теперь мы настоящие друзья. Недавно он нашел свою вторую половину, и я безумно рада за него. Его будущая жена очень хорошая женщина, надеюсь, она даст Чарли столько любви, сколько он заслуживает._

…

**Я** не зря вспомнила глаза Чарли, вспомнила, КАК утонула, впервые всмотревшись в их глубину. То же самое сейчас происходило с Эдвардом. Он тонул. Без надежды на спасение. Эй, парень! Ты это на моих глазах делаешь! А я ее мама! Ничего не смущает? Я думала, как бы отвлечь его, но меня спасла Элис. Она запустила в Эдварда журналом с его улыбающимся лицом на обложке.

- Эдвард, я третий раз спрашиваю! Ты папе звонил?

**Он** тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя шоколадное наваждение. Белла повторила его движение. Ой! Кажется она, так же как и он не совсем понимала, где находится и что происходит, и повернувшись ко мне, смущенно улыбнулась.

- Спасибо! – одними губами прошептала она мне. Я подмигнула. Затем, обернувшись к Эдварду, она ответила на вопрос, заданный им, кажется, сто лет назад.

- Правда, замечательно! Моя мама просто замечательная, она не просто мама – она самая лучшая моя подруга, и поддерживает меня во всех начинаниях!

- Это заметно, - сказал Эдвард, стараясь, впрочем, не смотреть ей в глаза. – А расскажешь мне о других своих начинаниях? И вообще о себе! Мы ведь практически не знакомы, но собираемся провести ближайшее время вместе. Ты не очень похожа на моих обычных фанаток, у которых, почему-то, всегда одни и те же мысли, и которые просто засыпают меня одинаковыми вопросами.

- Может, я тоже засыплю, но попозже, - улыбнулась она. Парень замер на секунду. Видимо, улыбку он тоже оценил. Они общались друг с другом, не замечая ни меня, ни Элис. Та посмотрела на меня и спросила:

- Он странный или мне кажется? Видимо, он мне не ответит, придется делать все самой, впрочем, как обычно! Извини меня, Эсми, но я должна позвонить отцу и уладить все вопросы.

**Она** достала телефон, набрала номер и стала слушать гудки. Я не прислушивалась к разговору Беллы и Эдварда. Главное, что моя девочка сбросила с себя скованность и, похоже, получала удовольствие от общения. Что ж, ради этого я и поехала. Откинувшись на сиденье, я посмотрела в окно. Мы ехали по Чикаго. Городские пейзажи не сильно впечатляли, поэтому, закрыв глаза, я решила просто отдохнуть немного. Невольно я подслушивала разговор Элис.

- Привет, да мы едем уже, так что, через час, если пробок не будет… жди! Потерпи еще немного (Это она с папой так разговаривает?)… Джаспер, я тоже очень соскучилась (я выдохнула с облегчением – ее отца звали Джаспер)… Розали и Эмметт уже приехали (интересно кто это)?.. Замечательно, значит вся компания в сборе, мы, кстати, везем гостей (не похоже, что его уже предупреждали, зато похоже, что людей будет больше, чем я ожидала)… Да, нас посетят две замечательные девушки (еще раз спасибо за комплимент)… Это идея Эдварда… (вот даже как)… я сама удивилась (почему же ты удивилась)… Да, нужно подготовить… Да, прямо к столу, с корабля – на бал …- она засмеялась. - Я так поняла, Эдвард папе звонил (я снова напряглась – загадочный Джаспер ей не папа)… Звонил, вот и замечательно! Да, передашь ему?... Ладно, поговорим, когда приеду, ты же знаешь… Я тебя тоже!

**Она** закончила разговор. Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на нее.

- Все хорошо?

- Да, все замечательно, нас уже ждут. И вас, кстати, тоже! И очень рады вашему приезду. О, Эсми, все будет просто отлично! И не о чем беспокоится. Я уверена, и тебе, и Белле у нас понравится. Мы ничего особенного не планировали. Сегодня будет просто знакомство и легкий ужин, а основные развлечения начнутся завтра.

- Чудесно. Просто, не чувствую себя способной начать развлекаться сегодня, - смущенно улыбнулась я. – Завтра другое дело.

- О, об этом не беспокойся! Папа же доктор, он тебя вмиг поставит на ноги.

**Доктор**… я вздрогнула. Похоже, мои опасения не беспочвенны.

- Замечательно, вот только мне не хотелось бы злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Просто надо немного выспаться, и завтра буду как огурчик.

- Да, ладно. Карлайл просто обожает свою работу. А тут три выходных дня, ему надо найти хоть кого-то, за чьим здоровьем он будет наблюдать. Так что, извини, но это будешь ты, не хочу, чтобы была я…

**Она** еще что-то говорила, а я застыла. Карлайл? Карлайл?! КАРЛАЙЛ! Да, теперь все точно, не думаю, что в Чикаго много докторов Карлайлов Калленов. Это точно он. Тот, о котором я силилась забыть, но без особого успеха вот уже почти десять лет. Тот, кто снился мне по ночам. Тот, о ком я мечтала и тот, кого я любила, хоть и заставляла себя забыть, любила, несмотря на то, что между нами никогда ничего не было и быть не могло. Я не видела его около десяти лет, но помнила его лицо так же хорошо, как и свое. Уверена, что мое он не вспомнит, скорее уж историю болезни. Я пыталась шутить сама с собой. Но было не смешно. Я еду к нему домой и увижу его. Спасибо, Белла! Это замечательный подарок. Я посмотрела на свою дочь, которая увлеченно общалась с Эдвардом. Но, что мне делать? Как себя вести? Я думаю, словно школьница перед первым свиданием. Я и чувствую себя так же! Надо взять себя в руки! Надо взять себя в руки!

- Нет, Элис! Ты не сделаешь этого. Иначе мы выходим прямо сейчас.

**Я** посмотрела в окно лимузина. Мы были уже в пригороде. Надеюсь, тут можно поймать такси. Нет! Я хочу поехать, но так боюсь этой встречи! Так сильно боюсь и так сильно желаю ее.

- Хорошо, хорошо, я пошутила! Не буду, хоть ты и шантажистка, - рассмеялась она.

- Я тоже шутила, - вымучено улыбнулась я. Надеюсь, Элис еще не настолько знает меня, чтобы заметить, что я не совсем с ней сейчас. Воспоминания меня не отпускали. Я думала о том, как познакомилась с Карлайлом.


	3. Давно забытое

Любовь длиною в жизнь. Глава 3. Давно забытое.

**Воспоминания** меня не отпускали. Я вспоминала, как познакомилась с ним. Моей любовью, моей мечтой, моей болью...

…

_**Когда **__Белле исполнилось семь лет, я заболела. Сначала я даже не понимала, что это болезнь, просто стала сильно уставать. То, на что раньше тратила час, приходилось делать два. Я не пошла в больницу - не было времени. Белла пошла в школу, и я хотела, чтобы она получила лучшее образование из возможного, а для этого нужны были деньги. Стараясь изо всех сил, я принимала все поступающие заказы и выполняла их идеально. Но с каждой неделей становилось хуже, а я все надеялась, что скоро это пройдет. Даже отправила Беллу к Чарли на каникулы, в надежде, что к ее возвращению вернусь в форму, ведь я была не в состоянии полноценно присматривать за своей дочкой и работать. _

_**Одна **__из моих встреч с клиентом проходила в кафе Центральной Больницы Чикаго. Жена заказчика ожидала через месяц появления долгожданных двойняшек и находилась в этой больнице, а он хотел к ее приезду устроить сюрприз - переделать гостевую комнату в детскую, но при этом не оставлял жену и на час. Мы с ним мило общались: он рассказывал свое видение, я уточняла детали. Заказав кофе, я поняла, что сегодня это третья чашка, а еще нет и десяти часов утра, но только кофе помогал мне держаться в вертикальном положении и отказаться я просто не могла. Официант принес кофе, я сделала глоток и… все. _

_**Ничего**__ не помню. Ощущение оцепенения, словно мне на лицо надели черную ватную шапку, через которую ничего не видно и не слышно, невозможно дышать. Словно тону в темной холодной воде, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, и никто не может мне помочь просто потому, что никто не знает, что я здесь. Мне не было страшно, я не переживала ни о чем, просто не думала. Все тело ломало и корчило. Я скользила вниз в темной воде, а вокруг не было никого и ничего... А потом появился ангел. Он сказал мне самым бархатным голосом, который я когда-либо слышала: _

_- Милая, выбирайся, пожалуйста, милая, я жду тебя, я не могу без тебя… _

_**Я**__ не ответила ангелу, просто смотрела в его глаза цвета жидкого золота. Он снова просил меня: _

_- Пожалуйста, милая, выбирайся! Ты нужна мне здесь. Борись за себя, борись ради меня, ради нас! _

_**Я**__ не понимала слов, но он как будто придавал мне сил. Вода вокруг стала светлее и теплее. Ангел был рядом, говорил со мной, подбадривал, обещал, выманивал из воды. И я верила ему, плыла на его голос ближе к свету. Вот только свет стал слишком ярким. _

_**Я **__открыла глаза. Ангел сидел рядом и держал меня за руку. Золото его грустных глаз пылало, он смотрел на меня, он видел, что я очнулась. Глядя на него, я умоляла время остановиться. Я не чувствовала себя хорошо, вообще не чувствовала свое тело, но моя душа в тот момент была в своем маленьком раю. Я выбралась из страшной воды, из этого океана боли, но все же оставалась в тумане. Я стремилась сказать ангелу, что выбралась только благодаря ему. Он увидел, что я пытаюсь что-то сделать и отпустил мою руку. Я снова рухнула назад, в темноту. На этот раз ангел сам взял мою руку, вытащил меня на поверхность и не отпускал, пока я снова не открыла глаза. _

_- Привет, - произнес он, - рад видеть, что ты очнулась. Мне надо уйти ненадолго, но я скоро вернусь, поспи пока. _

_**Держа**__ меня за руку, он нажал какие-то кнопки в изголовье кровати. Я послушно заснула. Мне снились странные сны про меня и ангела. Ангела в белом халате. Это показалось смешным, я засмеялась и проснулась от звука своего голоса. _

_**Ангел**__ в белом халате стоял у стены, наблюдая за мной, и улыбался. Даже сейчас, вспоминая о той улыбке, я почувствовала на своей коже мурашки. Он внимательно рассматривал меня, а я его. И не нашла ничего противоречащего тому, что передо мной ангел. Вот только белый халат. Почему он в белом халате? Ах, мы же в больнице! Я в больнице! А как же Белла? Что с ней? Как долго я здесь? По моим ощущениям, я тонула вечность и столько же выбиралась. Какой сегодня день? Какое число? Где Белла? «Она с Чарли, с ней все в порядке, успокойся», - говорила я сама себе. Но монитор противно запищал, выдавая мое волнение. Ангел отделился от стены. Я думала он возьмет меня за руку, но ошиблась. Он снова посмотрел мне в глаза, словно читая мою душу, и опять нажал на какую-то кнопку. Дурацкие кнопки. Они отвлекают его от меня. И вообще, что это со мной? Почему я сама не могу взять его за руку. Я попыталась поднять руку. Не вышло. Рука была каменной, она просто не поднималась, я удивленно на нее уставилась, а затем перевела глаза на ангела. _

_- Что со мной? – голос звучал очень тихо, хотя я не шептала. _

_- Ш-ш-ш, - успокоил меня ангел, – все хорошо! Ты поправишься, ты просто ослаблена. Тебе нужен сон и отдых. _

_- Я не хочу спать, - пыталась упрямиться я. Я мечтала, чтобы он взял меня за руку и снова читал мою душу. Но вместо этого спросила: – Давно я здесь? _

_- Почти неделю, - промолвил он, - ты пять дней была в коме, а потом больше суток спала. _

_- И мне нужно еще спать? – удивилась я. _

_- Да, я прошу тебя поспать еще. А проснувшись, ты почувствуешь себя намного-намного лучше. _

_- И ты будешь здесь? Возле меня? – умоляюще спросила я. _

_- Конечно, милая, конечно, буду… - ответ донесся до меня сквозь первые волны сна. _

_**Мне**__ снился чудесный сон. Ангел был там, он баюкал меня, глядя в глаза. Он читал меня, а я читала его. Я его знала и понимала, что это невозможно. Но это было так, словно мы предназначены друг другу. Словно он моя судьба, любовь всей моей жизни. Он был моим, тем самым, единственным. И неважно кто он. Мне было все равно, как он выглядит, хотя он и напоминал античного бога. Дело было не во внешности, дело было в его душе. Я поняла, что люблю его. Что просто не смогу без него. Я призналась ему в любви, и он ответил мне тем же. Теплота разлилась по моему телу. Я нашла вторую половину себя. Ту, что искала так долго, ту, которой не хватало, чтобы просто быть собой. Я была счастлива. _

_**Я**__ проснулась. Он сидел рядом и отвечал на мою улыбку, держа меня за руку._

_- Привет, - мой голос звучал лучше, чем вчера, но все равно слабее обычного. _

_- Привет, - сказал он. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? _

_- Голодной, - призналась я, - и еще немного переживаю, мне надо позвонить. _

_**Я**__ смутилась, зная, что болтаю во сне, это у нас по наследству передается по материнской линии. Я была уверена, что он слышал мои признания. _

_- Я позову сестру, - он улыбнулся мне совсем как во сне, и я поняла, что он все знает в действительности, и это был не просто сон - это правда. _

_**Он**__ поднялся, отпустив мою руку. Мне стало неуютно, я не хотела, чтобы он отпускал меня. Словно почувствовав это и нажав на кнопку вызова сестры, он снова взял меня за руку. Мы обменялись улыбками. Я смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь запомнить этот момент. Его светлые волосы, идеальные черты лица, прямой греческий нос, пухлые губы, изогнутые в улыбке. И золотые глаза, в которых читались любовь и понимание! Глядя в них, я не тонула, а парила. _

_**Дверь**__ распахнулась и вошла сестра. Она окинула нас взглядом и была явно чем-то недовольна. Ярко-рыжие кудри обрамляли ее рассерженное лицо, она была бы милой, если бы не выражение глаз и хищная улыбка. Она сказала тонким, почти детским голоском: _

_- Доктор Каллен, пациент из первой палаты просил Вас зайти к нему. _

_- Хорошо, Виктория, я сейчас подойду. А здесь понадобится Ваша помощь, – в голосе звучала отстраненность. Потом он повернулся ко мне и сказал с теплотой: - Я скоро вернусь, набирайся сил. _

_**Я**__ выпустила его руку. Это было тяжело, но он обещал вернуться. Проводив его взглядом, я обернулась к Виктории: _

_- Мне нужно позвонить. _

_**Она**__ подала телефон. Перед тем, как набрать Чарли, я узнала номер моей палаты. Я лежала в четвертой палате на четвертом этаже. Мое счастливое число. Значит, мне повезет, значит, все будет так, как мне хочется! И все сбудется. _

_**Минут**__ пять я разговаривала с Чарли, убеждая его, что все в порядке, и умоляя не рассказывать Белле о моей болезни. Она была смышленой, но впечатлительной девочкой, и сильно бы переживала. А я уже чувствовала, что поправляюсь, и незачем было ее волновать. Я попросила Чарли оставить Беллу у себя до моей выписки. Он спросил имя лечашего врача, и я с удивлением обнаружила, что не знаю имени моего ангела. Я спросила у Виктории, которая крутилась в палате, поправляя что-то. Она ответила, что его зовут доктор Карлайл Каллен. _(Какое чудесное имя)._ Я сообщила об этом Чарли и добавила, что этот доктор быстро поставит меня на ноги _(Ведь любовь творит чудеса)._ В конце разговора Чарли пожелал мне скорейшего выздоровления и пообещал звонить. _

_**Виктория**__ все еще была в палате. Она смотрела на меня с сожалением или сочувствием. Я не понимала ее взгляд. Наклонившись ко мне, она с жаром проговорила: _

_- Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но не могу просто смотреть, как Вы будете страдать. Я видела, КАК Вы на него смотрели. Доктор Каллен не совсем такой, как Вы его себе представляете. У него грустная история, и он никак от этого не отойдет. Поэтому он не только к Вам ТАК относится, он со всеми пациентами такой. Так что не рассчитывайте на что-то большее, чем сочувствие к пациенту. _

_**Я**__ была ошарашена. Меня так легко прочитать? А что если уже поздно? Все это промелькнуло у меня на лице, и чтобы сосредоточиться, я спросила: _

_- Что за история? _

_- О, нечестно рассказывать про чужую жизнь, но Вам это нужно, для того, чтоб понять меня правильно. Доктор Каллен счастливо женился в 19 лет на прелестной женщине по имени Рене. Она родила ему двух замечательных сынишек в следующие три года. Рене снова забеременела, они ждали этого ребенка с нетерпением, так как очень хотели девочку. За месяц до назначенного срока Рене почувствовала недомогание. Она не хотела, чтоб Карлайл переживал раньше времени, и решила сама съездить к нему в больницу. Она оставила сынишек с няней и села за руль. Это было весной, семь лет назад, тогда неожиданно ударили заморозки (я вздрогнула, поняв, к чему она ведет). Рене не справилась с управлением, ее вынесло в кювет, машина несколько раз перевернулась и остановилась, только врезавшись в дерево. Нашлись несколько очевидцев, они говорят - это было ужасно. Ее не удалось спасти, но их дочь выжила. Он воспитывает детей сам. Они очень похожи на мать, но глаза у всех папины. Это такие замечательные дети! Прошло уже столько лет, а доктор Каллен до сих пор не может себя простить, поэтому обращается с каждым пациентом как с родным. А на женщин вообще не смотрит _(она сказала это с такой горечью и обидой, что я поняла - она рассчитывала на его взаимность)_, я слышала, что он поклялся в вечной верности Рене. Теперь Вы меня понимаете? _

_**Я**__ ее понимала. Мой мир рухнул. Как можно быть такой дурочкой? Как я могла принять сочувствие за настоящую любовь? А он такой хороший, такой верный и преданный. Это еще больше укрепило мое мнение о нем, как о самом идеальном мужчине на земле. Я знала, что буду любить его вечно, потому что он идеален. Но так же знала и то, что никогда не нарушу его покой своими признаниями. Мне нужно быстрее поправляться и выписываться отсюда, ради Беллы и ради него. Надо беречь силы. Я буду переживать потом. Мое сердце пропустило удар. От него как будто откололся кусочек – он навсегда останется с … Карлайлом. Было тяжело выговорить его имя. Надо забыть и как-то отвлечься. Нельзя больше общаться с ним, будет только больнее. Нельзя парить в его глазах, обманывая себя. Нельзя даже думать о нем. Я сдержала слезы. Надо как можно быстрее выписаться или… _

_- Виктория, а доктор Каллен, – я не могла назвать его по имени, – будет вести меня до выписки? _

_- Вообще-то, доктор наблюдает пациентов до выздоровления, а что? _

_- Я могу попросить Вас об одолжении? _

_- Да, конечно! _

_- Узнайте, пожалуйста, могу ли я выбрать другого доктора, желательно женщину? _

_- Хорошо, хорошо! Я пойду и все узнаю. _

_**Она**__ ушла. Одна маленькая слезинка скатилась по моей щеке. Я быстренько вытерла ее и пообещала себе, что не буду плакать, пока не буду. Как Скарлет О`Хара из «Унесенных ветром» я подумаю об этом завтра. _

_**Меня**__ перевели к другому врачу. Я старательно выполняла все указания и быстро поправлялась. Он заходил ко мне несколько раз, но я притворялась спящей. Тихо смотрел на меня - я чувствовала его взгляд - потом вздыхая, уходил. Мы больше никогда не разговаривали. Я старалась не думать о нем, но не всегда это получалось. Через неделю меня выписали домой. Выходя из центрального входа, обернувшись и взглянув на окна четвертого этажа, я неожиданно встретилась с ним взглядом. Он поднял руку. Я пыталась убедить себя, что он поправляет волосы или увидел что-то на стекле. Но это было неправдой – он прощался со мной, а я не ответила - так было проще. Я резко развернулась и быстро пошла к машине. _

_**Больше**__ я его не видела, по крайней мере наяву. Но в моих снах он навсегда остался со мной, любил меня, был всем моим миром. Как в том первом сне в больнице. Каждый раз после такого сна я уговаривала себя, что это все неправда и нельзя обманываться настолько. Честно пыталась вычеркнуть его из своей памяти, вот только не очень удачно. Я красивая женщина, за мной ухаживали многие мужчины, но безуспешно. Я не могла найти в них то, что было у него – кусочек моего сердца._

…

**Белла** снова вырвала меня из воспоминаний.

- Мамочка, ты в порядке?

- Да, солнышко, все хорошо, я просто задумалась. Может, немного устала. Это пройдет. Не переживай.

- Эсми, - обратился ко мне Эдвард, - мы с Вами когда-нибудь встречались?

- С тобой, - поправила я, - мы договорились на ты, если я действительно на маму не похожа, - пытаясь пошутить, что было не так просто. - Нет, я уверена. А что?

- У меня такое ощущение, что мы знакомы!

- Да, у меня тоже, - прощебетала Элис, - может, твое фото было где-то в журналах? Кем ты работаешь?

**Я** рассмеялась.

- Нет, точно нет! Я дизайнер-декоратор.

**Вернее**, была им. Теперь у меня небольшое агентство. На самом деле, я скромничала. У меня было несколько интервью для журналов, в которых я давала свой профессиональный комментарий. Но, вряд ли, кто-нибудь из них читал такие журналы.

- Вот и зря, ты могла бы, да и Белла тоже! – буркнула Элис.

- Просто мама не любит фотографироваться, - объяснила за меня Белла, - как, впрочем, и я.

**Элис** фыркнула. Я поддержала дочь:

- Я считаю, что фото не передает душу, не раскрывает сути человека. Другое дело картины…

- О-о-о! Ты точно найдешь общий язык с Карлайлом, – сказала Элис, - он сам пишет. Лет десять назад открыл в себе талант и все остановиться не может. Его картины теперь украшают весь дом.

**Я** вздрогнула, надеясь, что никто не заметит. В живописи раскрывается душа художника, и я мечтала увидеть его работы, а через них – душу. Хотела и боялась. Мне было страшно увидеть в его картинах Рене, силу его любви к ней. Это было глупо, ведь она любовь его жизни, мать его детей. Но от осознания этого мне не становилось легче. Я собиралась снова разбередить старые раны. Ох-х… надо собраться! Я готова, наверное…


	4. Встреча

Любовь длиною в жизнь. Глава 4. Встреча

**Элис** оторвалась от окна.

- Девочки, – она посмотрела на меня, и я благодарно улыбнулась ей за это обращение, - мы почти на месте, вы готовы?

**Я** нервно рассмеялась.

- А надо как-то особенно готовиться?

- Нет, не нужно, главная звезда здесь. – Она кивнула на Эдварда.

**Теперь** смеялись все.

- Итак, мы въезжаем в поместье Калленов. Сначала парк.

**Мы** с Беллой прильнули к окнам. Быстро смеркалось, но было еще достаточно света, чтобы увидеть все. Мы проезжали высокие ворота. Вокруг нас цвел парк. Он был прекрасен, замечательно спланирован и удивительно ухожен. Я оценивала его с точки зрения профессионала и не нашла ни единого изъяна.

- Он прекрасен! - прошептала я.

- Спасибо, - пропела Элис, - я над ним почти 2 года работаю. Он еще не совсем завершен, но у меня не хватает времени.

- О, Элис, он совершенен. Ты просто умница, у тебя однозначно талант!

- Ты его еще не совсем рассмотрела. Ладно, я потом покажу тебе, что хочу исправить, заодно получу бесплатную консультацию.

**Мы** опять рассмеялись.

- Элис в своем репертуаре! – сказал Эдвард. - А вот и дом.

**Мы** снова уставились в окна. Уже стемнело. Мы ехали по освещенной аллее, слева от нас располагалось небольшое круглое озеро, с одной стороны стояла красивая витая беседка, а с другой высился трехэтажный дом. Вся стена, выходящая на озеро, была стеклянной. Дом производил неизгладимое впечатление. Он манил, в него хотелось войти. И я была уверена, что выходить мне не захочется. На всем первом этаже горел свет, на втором только в центральной комнате. Водитель посигналил, и свет на втором этаже погас. Все собирались для встречи гостей. Машина развернулась и остановилась у стеклянной двери.

**Эдвард** вышел первым и всем по очереди галантно подал руку. Сначала пошла Элис. За ней Белла, я замыкала процессию. Не пройдя и двух шагов, Белла споткнулась и чуть не свалилась, но Эдвард успел ее подхватить. Это было свойственно Белле – спотыкаться на ровном месте, и я уже привыкла, но тем, кто ее не знал, это казалось странным. Эдварду почему-то так не казалось. Он осторожно взял ее за руку и повел в дом. Мы поднялись по ступенькам к стеклянной двери.

**Элис** была уже внутри, она вертелась возле высокого блондина. Рядом с ним стояла шикарная блондинка, ее обнимал брюнет-здоровяк со странными искорками в глазах. Позади всех стоял ОН. Это точно был он. Без всяких сомнений, он был чуть старше, чем я помнила, но это ему шло. Я пыталась посчитать в уме, сколько ему лет: тридцать девять-сорок, но казалось, что не больше тридцати двух. По сравнению с этими подростками было видно, что он старше, но не намного. Он был совершенен, словно младший брат Зевса, только красивее. Не интересуясь происходящим, он смотрел в пол. Наверняка у него были дела интереснее встречи неизвестных гостей сына, но вежливость не позволяла поступить иначе. Идеален, как и всегда. У меня перехватило дыхание. Хотелось упасть на колени и разрыдаться, но никто бы не понял. Я взяла себя в руки, выдохнула и встала за Беллой, которая все еще держала за руку Эдварда.

- Семья, всем привет! – поздоровался Эдвард. - Позвольте представить вам наших гостей. Это - Белла Свон. Она выиграла сегодня впервые в жизни _(она уже рассказала ему?)_ и проведет выходные с нами. А это – Эсми _(Мне показалось, или Карлайл поднял взгляд. Хоть я и смотрела на Элис, но краем глаза наблюдала за ним)_, лучшая подруга Беллы.

**Я** посмотрела на него и вскинула бровь.

- Эдвард!

**Он** меня понял и сказал:

- Да, забыл сказать, - он лукаво улыбнулся семье, - Эсми – не моя фанатка, она мама Беллы, хоть и просит обращаться к ней на ты.

**Блондин** поднял бровь, блондинка улыбнулась, здоровяк рассмеялся. Карлайл повернулся всем корпусом в мою сторону. Теперь ему было интересно. Возможно, ему действительно скучно и он ищет компанию более зрелых людей для общения.

**Эдвард** повернулся к нам.

- А теперь давайте я представлю вам семью. С Элис вы уже знакомы, эта несносная особа - моя младшая сестричка и, по совместительству, мой лучший помощник. Предупреждаю, она всегда добивается своего.

**Элис** сморщила носик.

- Старая сказка, - подмигнула Белла Элис и обе рассмеялись. Похоже, они будут подругами. Эдвард продолжил:

- Это - Джаспер,- он указал на блондина, - он и его сестра Розали, - он указал на блондинку, - живут с нами. Джаспер является женихом Элис, а Розали – женой Эммета, – он указал на здоровяка.

**У** меня немного расширились глаза от удивления, но я справилась с эмоциями. Потом, все потом, нельзя терять концентрацию, мне предстоит самое главное…

**Джаспер** пожал мне руку первым и сказал:

- Я надеюсь, вам понравится у нас, и мы станем друзьями. Возможно, в будущем Белле не придется тратить свою удачу и выигрывать для того, чтобы приехать к нам в гости.

- Спасибо! – сказала Белла, слегка покраснев.

**Розали**, ослепительно улыбаясь, пожала нам с Беллой руки. Эммет расплылся довольной улыбкой.

- Спасибо, что приехали, обещаю, нам будет весело, - он добродушно расхохотался, пожимая нам руки, - и вам тоже!

**Эдвард** подвел нас к Карлайлу.

- Папа, разреши представить тебе Беллу, она замечательная девушка и совсем не похожа на обычных «фанаток»!

- Добро пожаловать в семью, Белла, пожалуйста, называй меня просто Карлайл! – сказал он своим бархатистым голосом, по сравнению с которым даже голос Эдварда казался не таким мелодичным и глубоким. Мое сердце трепетало. Казалось, его можно услышать за километр от меня. Эдвард продолжил:

- Карлайл, это - Эсми, Эсми – это Карлайл!

- Эсми - очень необычное имя, - произнес Карлайл, протягивая мне руку. Я не показала, что помню его, потому что была уверена: он меня не помнит. Ведь у такого замечательного доктора были тысячи пациентов.

- А у кого из присутствующих обычные имена? – спросила я с улыбкой, протягивая ему свою и надеясь, что он не заметит ее легкую дрожь. Как в замедленной съемке я смотрела на наши руки. Они соприкоснулись, и меня словно ударило током, разом навалились все воспоминания о нем, о том, как он вытаскивал меня из холодной темной воды. Я не могла взглянуть ему в глаза, но видела, что он смотрит на меня с удивлением и странной улыбкой. Задержав свою ладонь в его чуть дольше, чем нужно было, я поняла, что не хочу его отпускать, но сдерживали рамки приличия.

**Мои** размышления прервал Эдвард:

- Ну, официальная часть закончена, что у нас на ужин?

- Эдвард в своем репертуаре, - изрекла Элис и сразу начала раздавать распоряжения: - Девочки, я вам покажу, где можно вымыть руки. Джаспер, возьми верхнюю одежду.

**Я **повернулась спиной к Карлайлу, хотя было очень нелегко это сделать, и пошла за Элис в гостиную.

- О! – воскликнула Белла, - Я словно дома оказалась. Мама, смотри!

**Каллены** уставились на нее. Только теперь я обратила внимание на интерьер дома. Здесь было очень уютно, оформлено в моих любимых теплых бежевых тонах, на стенах висели абстрактные картины, в вазах - букеты цветов, в центре гостиной стоял стеклянный столик, а вокруг - белая мягкая мебель. Все было подобрано идеально, и удивительно соответствовало моему вкусу. Вернее, обстановка полностью повторяла интерьер нашего с Беллой дома! Только размер комнаты был значительно больше. В нашей гостиной был похожий столик, а вокруг него белая мебель, и тоже стояли вазы, но цветы в них были искусственными. И картины у нас тоже были, но эти вписывались в интерьер лучше.

- Просто, это словно копия нашей гостиной, немного увеличенная.

**Элис** удивленно вскинула брови и посмотрела на меня. Я все еще рассматривала картины.

- Замечательные картины, кто автор? Я бы заказала у него несколько для себя!

- Не думаю, что Карлайл будет писать на заказ, но уверена, что он подарит вам парочку, стоит лишь попросить! – улыбнулась Элис.

**Это** его картины? С ума сойти! Они замечательные! Он замечательный! Столько эмоций сейчас бушевало во мне, что один взгляд в его сторону выдал бы меня с головой. Я собрала всю волю в кулак и не смотрела на него.

**Элис** провела нас через гостиную в ванную комнату. Я вымыла руки и подняла взгляд в зеркало. На меня смотрела незнакомка. Я забыла, что сегодня надела парик и была не похожа сама на себя. На бледном лице пылали глаза. Их зелень была заметнее оранжевого цвета волос. Что это со мной? Я сама себя не понимала. Наверное, надо снять парик и умыться. Но в дверь уже тарабанила Элис.

- Хватит крокодильничать. Времени, чтоб помыть руки, было достаточно. Если мы через две минуты не сядем за стол, Эдвард умрет от голодного шока!

**Я** выключила кран и вышла из ванной. Элис и Белла ждали меня. Элис нетерпеливо схватила нас за руки и потащила в столовую. Здесь центральное место занимал большой темный овальный стол, который был сервирован на восемь персон. Закуски и салаты ждали нас. Джаспер, Эммет и Розали уже сидели. Эдвард помог Белле и сам сел рядом с ней. Эммет отодвинул для меня тяжелое кресло. Осталось одно свободное место – напротив меня, его должен был занять Карлайл.

- Скатерти самобранки у нас пока нет, кто-то должен подать. Сегодня нас угощает папа.

**Он** вышел из кухни, неся большое блюдо с мясом и овощами. Пахло очень аппетитно, но почему-то мне совсем не хотелось есть. Поставив блюдо в центр стола, Карлайл сказал с улыбкой:

- Ну, кто здесь самый голодный? – и посмотрел на Эдварда.

**Все** весело рассмеялись. Парни ухаживали за девушками. Рядом со мной сидел Эммет и сыпал перлами каждую минуту. Ужин проходил весело. Карлайл сидел напротив, и я могла бы без опаски смотреть на него. Но боялась встретиться с ним взглядом. В конце концов, невозможно же весь ужин просидеть, упершись взглядом в тарелку. Особенно тяжело было, когда он обращался или говорил обо мне:

- Эдвард, вы не захватили вина?

- Мы как-то не подумали, да и нельзя нам! Ты ведь не пьешь?

- Да, но я подумал, может Эсми…

**Слышать** мое имя из его уст было так захватывающе, сердце чуть не остановилось, а щеки покрыл легкий румянец. Сейчас во мне ютились два чувства – надежда и разочарование. Надежда, что я еще услышу свое имя, сказанное его необыкновенным голосом. Разочарование, потому что это значило: он совсем не помнит меня. Если бы он меня помнил, как пациентку, то знал, что алкоголь, никотин, кофеин и прочее мне строго запрещены.

- Спасибо за заботу, но я придерживаюсь здорового образа жизни.

- О, похвально! – улыбнулся он.

**Я** непроизвольно взглянула на него и то, чего я боялась, сбылось. Его янтарные глаза не изменились. Даже через весь стол я смотрела в них так, будто нас разделяла пара сантиметров, я видела себя, отражение своих глаз. Мне показалось, что весь мир исчез, остались только я и он. Мы парили среди облаков, и я мечтала, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

**Вдруг** Эммет протянул руку к соуснику и оборвал мое видение. Я сидела, трусливо уставившись в тарелку, и слушала шум подростков. Все было так странно. Невероятно, как будто не было десяти лет, как будто это мой сон. Мой самый сокровенный сон, тот, который я тщетно пыталась забыть.

**Ужин** закончился, и мы перебрались в гостиную. Карлайл ушел наверх, а я забралась с ногами в белое кресло. Слушая болтовню ребят, я обдумывала свои ощущения, решала, что мне с этим делать дальше, и не могла решить. Голова просто раскалывалась. Я была уверена в своих чувствах к нему, но помнила о его клятве. Я хотела быть рядом с ним, но понимала, что это ненадолго, что в воскресенье уеду, и мне будет очень больно. Я снова была как Скарлет О`Хара, но в этот раз решила подумать об этом в понедельник, а пока - будь что будет.

**Розали** и Эммет пошли на улицу. Белла с Эдвардом увлеченно разговаривали, сидя на диване. Похоже, она счастлива. Вот «замечательно». Но в понедельник ей будет не до меня, у нее будут свои страдания. Бедная моя девочка. Я знаю, как ты будешь себя чувствовать, и очень сожалею об этом, но вижу, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, и оно того стоит. Проверено мной!

**Элис** спустилась по лестнице. Я даже не заметила, когда она уходила.

- Эсми, Белла, ваши комнаты готовы. Давайте я вам их покажу. У нас был не очень легкий день, но замечательный вечер. Эдвард, тебе тоже не мешало бы подняться к себе, – Эдвард попытался что-то сказать, но Элис продолжила, – если ты не хочешь завтра проспать полдня, пока мы с Беллой и Эсми будем развлекаться.

- Ой, действительно, Эдвард, я как-то не подумала, что у тебя был нелегкий день. Прости! – вскочила на ноги Белла.

- Все в порядке, я совсем не устал, – он дотронулся до ее щеки. Она замерла. Я отвела взгляд. Это был невинный, но такой интимный жест.

- Пойдем, Элис, - шепнула я, - я первая и уже готова.

**Мы** поднялись на второй этаж. Прямо по коридору, напротив лестницы была открыта дверь в комнату, в которой горел свет, когда мы ехали сюда. Я сразу поняла, что это кабинет Карлайла, его святилище, кабинет-библиотека. Открытая дверь не давала полный обзор, но были видны стеллажи книг от пола до потолка, большой стол у окна, заваленный книгами, бумагами. Он сидел за столом, читая книгу и делая заметки в блокноте. Потом вдруг захлопнул книгу и отложил ее в сторону. Затем поставив локти на стол и обхватив длинными, по-мужски красивыми пальцами свои виски, устремил взгляд прямо перед собой, немного нахмурившись. Казалось, он хочет что-то вспомнить. Сосредоточенность и серьезность были ему к лицу. Он услышал наши шаги. Его глаза будто светились, притягивая мои, но я не стала рисковать, и, боясь свалиться с лестницы, опустила взгляд под ноги. Встав из-за стола, он подошел к двери.

- Элис, ты все подготовила?

- Конечно, папа. Разве могло быть по-другому? Я обещала Эсми…

- Не могло, раз ты обещала, – он потрепал ее по щеке. Как я хотела, чтобы это была моя щека! – Спокойной ночи, Эсми, приятных снов!

- Доброй ночи! – я оказалась еще не готова обратиться к нему по имени.

**И** снова понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы отвернуться от него. Но я ощущала его взгляд, как тогда, в больнице, когда притворялась спящей. Почему я так остро чувствовала его? Я знала ответ.

**Элис** провела меня направо, в самый конец коридора, и открыла дверь, пропуская вперед. Войдя в комнату, я ахнула, когда она включила свет. Элис заулыбалась:

- Другой реакции от тебя я и не ожидала!

- О, Элис, здесь все так замечательно!

**Комната** действительно была чудесной – белая, большая и светлая, декорированная панно и пушистым ковром нежного персикового оттенка. Стены напротив двери не было вообще, вместо нее я увидела огромное окно. Сейчас оно было больше похоже на зеркало, расширяя и увеличивая комнату, которая полностью отражалась в нем. Справа находилась большая двуспальная кровать с резными столбиками и балдахином в тон ковру. По обе стороны кровати были приставлены небольшие тумбочки. У стены, противоположной окну, я заметила туалетный столик, заваленный косметикой и туалетными принадлежностями. Слева были две двери. Элис потянула меня к ним.

- Комната Беллы соседняя, чтобы ты не волновалась, у вас общая гардеробная и ванная комнаты. Вот смотри, – она открыла дверь ближе к выходу, – вы без багажа, поэтому я посчитала возможным подобрать вам с Беллой гардероб. Надеюсь, угадала с размерами.

- Элис, у меня дома вещей меньше…

- Я обещала все по высшему разряду! Пойдем, я покажу ванную, - Она открыла дверь ближе к окну, и я снова ахнула. Ванная была белой с золотом, на небольшом возвышении, возле самого окна располагалась непосредственно ванна. Она была огромна. Почти такого же размера, как вся ванная комната в нашей с Беллой квартире. Отдельно в углу стояла душевая кабинка. Два умывальника с позолоченными кранами завершали картину.

- Окно, - прошептала я.

- Не переживай, оно покрыто специальным составом, ты видишь все, а тебя никто. Но в спальне этого пока нет, нам нравится видеть свет в окнах, возвращаясь домой. Так что, имей ввиду! – она явно наслаждалась моим состоянием.

- Элис, у меня два варианта, - я посмотрела на нее совершенно серьезно, – или я попала в сказку, или ты - волшебница!

**Она** разразилась своим замечательным смехом, а я продолжила:

- Не думала, что скажу это ровеснице своей дочери так скоро, но я очень тебе благодарна. Ты просто осуществляешь мою мечту.

- О, Эсми, мне так приятно! Можно я тебя обниму?

- Конечно, дорогая, можешь обнимать меня, когда тебе захочется, я только рада.

**Она** прижалась ко мне всем телом, и я вдруг очень ясно осознала, насколько этой девочке нужно материнское тепло, нужны вот такие объятия. Чуть не разревевшись, я остановила себя – я с собой договорилась – все слезы в понедельник.

- Спасибо, Эсми! – она с трудом отстранилась, у нее в глазах тоже стояли слезы. Она несколько раз моргнула и сказала: - Пойду, покажу Белле ее комнату, хочу увидеть ее реакцию тоже! - Элис легко развернулась. – Спокойной ночи, Эсми.

- Спокойной ночи, Элис!

**Девушка** свободно выпорхнула из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь. Я опустилась на колени прямо там, где стояла. Так много переживаний за один день, вернее за один вечер. А завтра их будет еще больше. Я уверена в этом, если только он не уйдет снова в кабинет и не останется сидеть там весь день. Однако я была убеждена, что правила приличия не позволят ему это сделать. Завтра я обязательно должна быть в отличной форме! А сегодня мне нужны душ и постель, причем срочно!

**Я** пошла в гардеробную, чтобы взять какую-нибудь футболку для сна и полотенца. И снова застыла, пораженная размахом проделанной Элис работы. Откуда она все это взяла? У нее что, в подвале магазин одежды? Тут было все: от вечерних платьев до спортивных костюмов. Отдельно располагалась стойка с обувью. С самой лучшей и самой разной – от шпилек до тапочек. А вот простую футболку, в которой было бы удобно спать, я нашла с трудом. Надо запомнить, Белла наверняка будет искать их. Я взяла футболку и услышала восхищенное аханье моей дочери – она тоже была впечатлена. Что же, я подожду, пока Элис проведет Белле экскурсию. Пожалуй, приведу в порядок волосы. Я начала снимать парик, разглядывая расставленные на туалетном столике баночки и тюбики. Затем взяла щетку для волос и долго, бездумно расчесывалась. Щетка оказалась очень удобной. Вероятно, Элис уже закончила ознакомление.

**Я** вошла в ванную и постучала в дверь, ведущую в комнату Беллы.

- Солнышко, ты одна? Можно я войду?

- Конечно, мамуля! Ты видела? У меня кровать как у принцессы! Меня конечно давно не привлекает розовый цвет, но здесь все как в сказке, а ванная... – тараторила она, это было не свойственно для моей дочери, она была молчуньей.

- Да, солнышко, - согласилась я, - все настолько сказочно, что слов не хватает, правда? Ты только ответь мне на один вопрос: ты довольна? Не жалеешь, что мы поехали? Что я поехала с тобой?

- Это уже не один, - улыбнулась она. - Я очень, преочень, преочень довольна! Я очень рада, что мы поехали, что ты поехала со мной. Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Прости, я просто слишком счастлива, ой! - она испугалась своего признания.

**Я** обняла ее за плечи.

– Ты меня стесняешься? Я вижу, что ты счастлива, и я так рада. Я тоже счастлива, – я не стала уточнять по какой причине, ведь никогда не рассказывала ей об этой части моей жизни. – Единственное, чего я боюсь, это понедельника, – она вздрогнула, – но мы о нем будем думать в понедельник, договорились? Я возьму пару выходных, Мария и без меня справится!

- Ты лучшая мамочка на всем белом свете!

- Где-то я это уже слышала, – улыбнулась я, - а ты - самая лучшая дочурка! Ладно, поболтаем завтра, если силы останутся, хорошо? Ты не против, если я первая в душ сбегаю, просто с ног валюсь, я – старая кляча!

- Ма! – рассердилась она, – ты не старая, и не кляча! Сегодня тебе все говорили о том, что ты хорошо выглядишь!

- Хорошо, хорошо! Кстати, футболки, – я показала ей выбранную мной, – лежат на второй полке в пятом ряду. Я долго искала, – она рассмеялась. – Спокойной ночи, солнышко, приятных тебе снов!

- Приятных снов, мамочка!

**Я** пошла в ванную.

**Полчаса** спустя, приняв душ и почистив зубы, я чувствовала себя намного лучше. По крайней мере, была готова ложиться спать. Я подошла к персиковой кровати, сняла покрывало и залезла под одеяло. Интересно, а он хоть раз спал в этой кровати? Ой, нет, нельзя думать о таком, а то дождусь таких снов...


	5. Ошибка

Ошибка.

Мне снился сон. Я была в своей комнате в поместье Калленов и стояла у окна, глядя вниз на озеро. Вдруг какое-то движение на противоположном берегу привлекло мое внимание. Он стоял в беседке и смотрел на меня. Наши взгляды переплелись. Он снова оказался неожиданно близко, совсем рядом, и смотрел мне в душу. Я наслаждалась каждым мгновением нашей вечности. Он сказал мне:

- Милая, наконец-то ты пришла, я так долго тебя ждал…

Он наклонился и поцеловал мою руку.

Я проснулась и села на кровати. Ощущение его прикосновения было очень-очень реальным. Посмотрев на свою руку, я улыбнулась ей. Светало. Как ни странно, я уже выспалась и была полна сил, поэтому решила больше не ложиться. Лучше пойду пробегусь, заодно парком полюбуюсь еще раз. Я тихонечко проскользнула в гардеробную и выбрала себе одежду: темно синие бриджи, легкую кофту и маленькую маечку в тон. Зная, что на улице не май месяц, все же предпочитала на пробежки одеваться легко. Потом взяла кроссовки моего размера и вышла в свою комнату. Я оделась и взглянула на себя в зеркало. Вчера вечером перед сном я не высушила волосы, и теперь они торчали в разные стороны как солома. Единственный правильный выход – вымыть голову, но Беллу будить не хотелось. Поэтому я выбрала полуправильный – завязала тугой пучок.

Я бесшумно пробралась из комнаты к выходу. Выйдя на улицу, глубоко вдохнула прохладный воздух, он приятно защекотал мне горло. У меня были проблемы с ориентировкой на местности, и, боясь заблудиться, я решила пробежаться по аллее до ворот и назад. Я потянулась вверх и вниз и побежала. Это было приятно! Очень тихо, очень красиво. Я редко вставала так рано, но сегодня мне было комфортно просто бежать и наслаждаться бегом. Я приблизилась к воротам и развернулась обратно. Я радовалась тому, что чувствую себя намного лучше, чем вчера. Жаль только, воды с собой не взяла, но рыться в чужом холодильнике - это уже слишком. Стало жарко, и я сняла кофту, повязав ее на талии. Мне стало интересно, проснулся ли кто-нибудь из обитателей дома, и, если да, то кто. Было уже достаточно светло, чтобы проснувшись не включать свет, поэтому по окнам я ничего не могла определить. Я подошла к дому и остановилась на пороге, чтобы отдышаться. Потом осторожно вошла, поднялась на второй этаж и повернула налево. Я прокралась по коридору, открыла последнюю дверь и застыла на месте, как изваяние.

Это была не моя комната. Это больше походило на мастерскую художника. Но, что самое главное, он был там, стоял за мольбертом с кистью в руке и задумчиво смотрел на холст. Мольберт был повернут к окну, поэтому я не видела над чем он работал. Очень жаль! Как он был хорош, ну почему он так хорош во всем? Оторвав свой взгляд от работы, Карлайл удивленно смотрел на меня.

- Эсми? – недоверчиво спросил он.

- Да… доброе утро… я, кажется, заблудилась… я искала свою комнату, но, наверное, не там повернула… или не туда… я не подумала, извини… - заплетающимся от смущения языком, протараторила я. Мне вдруг стало так холодно, захотелось развязать кофту и надеть ее, заодно занять свои глаза чем-нибудь кроме его лица.

Он широко улыбнулся мне. Как ему шла улыбка. Я готова была упасть в обморок, поэтому сосредоточилась на развязывании кофты. Он вышел из-за мольберта и подошел ко мне близко, слишком близко. На нем был рабочий джинсовый комбинезон и простая черная футболка с короткими рукавами, открывающими сильные руки. Выглядело это необычно, но очень шло ему. Он точно занимается собой. Еще бы, он же доктор! Есть в нем хоть какой изъян?

- Доброе утро, Эсми. Ты действительно не туда повернула - твоя комната в другом конце коридора. Наверное, надо было еще вчера устроить экскурсию по дому вам с Беллой, чтобы вы не терялись. Но я не об этом. Твои волосы…

Он взял выбившуюся прядку и заправил ее мне за ухо. Все, теперь я точно грохнусь в обморок. Я замерла, пытаясь оставить это мгновение в своей памяти, запомнить каждую маленькую деталь. Когда оцепенение прошло, я должна была поднять голову, если не хотела разговаривать с его плечом или грудью. И, естественно, я встретила его глаза. Неизвестно как, но я смогла выдавить из себя:

- Да, волосы. Так вышло, вчера было холодно, не люблю шапки.

- Натуральные лучше! – он улыбнулся мне и только мне. Меня снова уносило. Я смогла бы так стоять вечно, но я отвлекаю его. Я быстро-быстро заморгала, разрывая нашу связь.

- Спасибо, я знаю, - я улыбнулась в ответ. – Извини, я не хотела тебя отвлекать…

- Ты не отвлекаешь, - ответил он, а я снова начала околдовываться им, – ты… была на пробежке? – он явно хотел спросить или сказать что-то другое, но я подыграла ему.

- Да, на меня иногда находит. Мне нравится бегать в тишине.

- Замечательная находка, это я тебе как доктор говорю.

- Спасибо, добрый доктор! – шутила я в ответ, в горле першило и пекло, – Я пойду, восстановлю водный баланс, если ты не против?

- Я? Только за! - с энтузиазмом сказал он, - Не заблудишься? Может тебя провести?

Он что, флиртует со мной? Мне уже мерещиться начинает. Принимаю действительное за желаемое, вежливость за флирт. Надо идти к себе.

- Спасибо, я справлюсь!

- Тогда встретимся минут через 40 на кухне за завтраком.

- Отлично, - теперь уже я говорила с энтузиазмом.

Развернувшись, я быстро зашагала по коридору в противоположную сторону. Он провожал меня взглядом до самой моей двери, а потом тихонько закрылся в своей мастерской.

Я села на кровать и выдохнула. День начался просто замечательно. Надеюсь, мы продолжим в том же духе. Так, теперь в душ, потом разбужу Беллу, нечего сегодня высыпаться. Потом быстренько оденемся, и я снова увижу его. А потом посмотрим.

Я поднялась и пошла в ванную. Белла была уже там, что же, так даже лучше.

- Привет, ребенок!

- Привет, родитель!

- Как настроение? – это был наш утренний ритуал.

- Боевое, - она ослепительно улыбнулась, - ты была на пробежке?

- Да, я рано встала, но так выспалась, что решила - это именно то, что мне нужно.

- Я тоже выспалась, хоть и вертелась полночи. А… кто-нибудь уже проснулся?

- Не знаю, как кто-нибудь, его я не видела, но нас пригласили к завтраку через 40 минут, уже через 35!

- Чудно, ты в душ? Тогда я пойду поищу что надеть.

- Да, на это уйдет больше времени, подберешь и мне что-нибудь?

- Конечно, мамочка!

- Спасибо, солнышко, и еще, – ты сегодня замечательно выглядишь, просто светишься!

- Кто бы говорил, в зеркало посмотри! – улыбнулась она и выбежала из ванной.

Я знала, что мои слова ей приятны. При всей своей красоте моя Белла жутко закомплексованна, это так трогательно, но сегодня ей потребуется немного больше уверенности в себе, чем обычно.

Стоя под упругими струями воды, я вспоминала наш разговор с Карлайлом. Вспоминала то, как он смотрел на меня. Если так он смотрит просто из вежливости, то как он смотрит на любимую? О, как бы мне хотелось узнать! Как бы мне хотелось это почувствовать! Вот, я опять размечталась. Нельзя расслабляться, нельзя. Обернувшись полотенцем, я пошла в комнату.

Белла уже сидела на моей кровати. Она была одета в джинсы и синюю блузку, а в руках держала синий свитер.

- Ты замечательно выглядишь, малышка! Синий тебе очень идет!

- Спасибо. Вот, я и тебе приготовила, – она показала на кровать. Ее выбор пал на черный гольф, черные брюки-стрейч и зеленый пояс, прямо под цвет моих глаз. Рядом лежала такая же зеленая кофта. Замечательный выбор, я выбрала бы то же. Она знала мой вкус.

- Спасибо, солнышко! Ты сегодня все собираешься делать идеально?

Она рассмеялась:

- По крайней мере, буду стараться. Что мне сделать с волосами? Они еще влажные, а сушить некогда. Что ты будешь делать со своими?

Я улыбнулась, подумав о том, что Карлайлу понравилось так, и сказала:

- Оставлю все как есть, ведь нет времени на укладку! А ты собери в конский хвост, тебе он очень идет!

Она отвернулась к зеркалу, пока я переодевалась. Я быстро оделась и поправила прическу.

- Все! Я готова! А ты? Как думаешь, 40 минут прошло?

- Нет, но прошло 32, так что, я думаю, мы придем как раз вовремя! – рассмеялась она. Похоже, не я одна стремилась побыстрее спуститься вниз. Я рассмеялась вместе с ней и мы, взявшись за руки, спустились вниз. В столовой не было никого, но вот из кухни доносились голоса, смех. Мы пошли на звук. Все Каллены уже собрались на кухне. Белла зашла первой, я следом.

- Доброе утро, - произнесли мы одновременно, и от неожиданности повернулись друг к другу и улыбнулись.

Все Каллены замолчали, только Карлайл улыбнулся нам и сказал:

- Доброе утро, девочки! Замечательно выглядите! Чего изволите на завтрак?

- Для начала, хорошо бы апельсинового сока! – снова одновременно сказали мы и снова рассмеялись. Наш смех вывел их из ступора. Эммет резко повернулся к Элис и спросил со смешком в голосе:

- Эй, Элис, ты что, уже парикмахерскую где-нибудь оборудовала?

- Ты посмотри на ее лицо, дорогой, и все поймешь! – в тон ему ответила Розали.

Элис укоризненно смотрела на меня.

- Что?- удивилась я, не понимая причину.

- Эсми, почему ты МНЕ не сказала?

- Не сказала что? – все еще не понимая, о чем она, переспросила я.

- Твои волосы! – в один голос воскликнули Элис, Розали и Белла.

Все рассмеялись.

- Похоже, вы уже влились в семью, - сказал Эдвард, подавая нам стаканы с соком, - доброе утро, девочки. И вы действительно замечательно выглядите, – он подмигнул Белле, – Что дальше?

- Вот уж лучше ты мне скажи, - вернула ему улыбку Белла.

- Я про завтрак - что тебе нравится на завтрак?

- А я про развлекательную программу, которую ты обещал! А на завтрак, смотря, что есть?

- Для тебя есть все! – они откровенно флиртовали, но сегодня мне это нравилось. Это делало Беллу счастливее.

- Тогда мне тосты, мама тоже их предпочитает.

- Вот и чудно, у нас как раз тосты остались.

- Ты мне не ответил.

- Может это сюрприз, вернее сюрпризы. На этих выходных вас ждут развлечения от всех членов семьи. Первым будет Джаспер.

Я наблюдала за ними, облокотившись на столешницу. Я ощутила на себе взгляд, его взгляд, и подняла глаза. Он стоял у противоположной стены кухни, зеркально отражая мою позу. Меня это рассмешило, я тихонько прыснула, он рассмеялся со мной. На кухне царило безмятежное, веселое настроение. Только Элис все еще дулась. Я подошла к ней и сказала:

- Привет, Элис! Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста, я действительно просто забыла об этом, да и значения не придала!

- Я не сержусь, - буркнула она, но тут же улыбнулась, – так лучше.

- Спасибо! Ты сегодня замечательно выглядишь, – попробовала подлизаться я.

- Спасибо, я знаю, у меня так всегда! – рассмеялась она, окончательно оттаяв.

Эммет и Розали поднялись.

- К сожалению, мы не можем остаться сегодня с вами на весь день. Но к ужину обязательно будем. Так что, хорошо вам провести время и до вечера.

Все попрощались с ними. После их ухода на кухне стало значительно спокойнее. Как будто они унесли с собой частичку веселья.


	6. Таблетка

Таблетка.

Наконец, с завтраком было покончено. Мы были готовы и ждали с нетерпением, но планов нам пока не открывали. Единственное сказали, что первое развлечение будет от Джаспера. Нас вывели через заднюю дверь и повели куда-то вглубь парка. Впереди шли Джаспер и Карлайл, за ними я и Элис, следом Белла с Эдвардом. Он снова поддерживал ее, как бы стараясь предупредить опасность. Мы с Элис обсуждали оформление парка, она интересовалась моим мнением. Я отвечала, но исподтишка наблюдала за Карлайлом. Он был хорош, слишком привлекателен. В его походке сквозило что-то звериное, хищное, невероятно притягательное, я не могла оторваться. И тут из глубины парка донесся характерный, легко узнаваемый звук. Мы с Беллой снова сказали в один голос, но уже и разной интонацией:

- Лошади, - прошелестела Белла с легкой грустью. Она любила лошадей, но только глазами. Ей было категорически противопоказано все, что связано с падениями, опасностями.

- Лошади, - выдохнула я с восхищением. Я обожала лошадей, достаточно неплохо держалась в седле и пользовалась любой возможностью конной прогулки.

Эдвард забеспокоился:

- Тебе не нравятся лошади?

- Нравятся, - сказала Белла, - очень нравятся, но не подо мной. Это никогда хорошо не заканчивалось.

- Это потому, что рядом не было меня, - сказал он ей, глядя прямо в глаза. В этот момент я могла ей позавидовать. Ее любимый _(а я видела, что она по уши влюблена)_ заботится о ней, заверяет, что она в безопасности рядом с ним. Я вздохнула. Эдвард неправильно меня понял и слегка отстранился от Беллы, продолжая держать ее за руку и глядя ей в глаза.

- Хорошо, я попробую.

- Эдвард замечательный наездник, ему в нескольких фильмах пришлось сниматься с лошадьми. А вообще, самый заядлый наездник - это Джаспер, – Элис произнесла его имя с такой гордостью, что сразу стало ясно, что Джаспер – единственный и неповторимый для нее, – он занимается разведением лошадей. Здесь одна из наших конюшен, в ней мы держим своих любимчиков.

По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему Джаспер всегда так ровно держит спину. Я думала он военный, но любовь к лошадям тоже могла это объянить. Ничто не заставляет так ровно держать спину, как конная прогулка.

Мы подошли к конюшням. Джаспер пропустил нас вперед.

- Думаю, гости должны выбрать первыми, – он улыбнулся. Я понимала, что он хочет посмотреть на наше отношение к лошадям.

Я прошла вперед. В стойлах стояли десять или одиннадцать лошадей. Почти все были разных пород: англичане, голландцы, аравийцы и даже тяжеловоз - клейдесдаль.

- Клейдесдаль? – я удивленно обернулась к Джасперу, – Вы запрягаете карету?

Он рассмеялся:

- Что-то вроде того! Нормальные лошади не выдерживают Эммета.

- Мне казалось, Эммету должны нравиться более норовистые лошадки, хотя я могу ошибаться!

- Нет, ты права, - он зачем-то обернулся к Карлайлу, - ты хочешь прокатиться на Батончике?

- Это его кличка? Очень смешно, но нет, я еще не выбрала.

В предпоследнем стойле стояла прекрасная кобыла, гнедая и очень красивая. По ее умным глазам и косым плечам я тут же узнала голландскую теплокровную. Это то, что надо. Я залюбовалась.

- Я выбрала, - тихо сказала я, – мне очень нравится эта!

- Хороший выбор, - согласился у меня за спиной бархатный голос. По всему телу прошла дрожь. Он стоял так близко, что я ощущала тепло, идущее от его тела. Если бы я резко обернулась, то прижалась бы к нему всем телом. Я хотела этого, но знала, что не сделаю. Карлайл тем временем продолжал:

- Ее зовут Таблетка, она моя любимица. Но есть одна проблема – у нее сложный характер, она либо примет тебя, либо нет. Рискнешь?

Я утвердительно кивнула в ответ.

Он обошел меня и остановился рядом, возле двери в стойло.

- Не боишься?

- Нет, а должна?

- Она может укусить, но не надо бояться, я же рядом!

- Да, доктор, Вы быстренько пришьете мне пальчики на место!

Он рассмеялся и протянул мне сахарок для лошади. Затем позвал ее. Она отреагировала на голос хозяина и подошла к нам. Я осторожно протянула ей сахар. Я не боялась, лошади меня любили, но после слов Карлайла было как-то не по себе. Я видела, что он напрягся, когда подставила руку. Приготовился хватать мои откушенные пальцы, что ли? Таблетка обнюхала руку с угощением, покосилась на меня, на него. Я улыбнулась:.

- Ну же, Таблетка! Давай дружить!

Она фыркнула в ответ и отошла на полшага, а потом резко выкинула голову вперед и слизала сахар с моей руки. Карлайл выдохнул. Элис же говорила, что он любит свою работу. Наверное, разочарован, что лошадь меня не цапнула и не надо оказывать помощь. Тем временем, Таблетка съела угощение и подставила под мою руку нос для ласки. Я улыбнулась шире и повернулась к Карлайлу.

- Я справилась?

- Не то слово, - ответил он, – не хотел тебя пугать, но ты, на самом деле, третья, кого она подпустила к себе. Эдвард даже не может вывести ее из стойла.

- Я попробую?

- Я подстрахую.

- Ой, подожди, ты же сказал, что это твоя лошадь, может хочешь…- снова затараторила я. Он улыбнулся и положил руку мне на плечо.

– Все хорошо, я поеду на другой.

А вот Белла все никак не могла выбрать лошадь для себя. Она смотрела на Эдварда большими испуганными глазами и говорила:

- Я предупреждаю - с лошадьми не дружу. Если нет пони, я не еду. С них если упадешь, а я упаду обязательно, то меньше вероятность сломать что-то жизненно важное. Пожалуйста, Эдвард. Я физически не могу.

Как он мог сопротивляться ей. Конечно, он уступил:

- Хорошо, мы просто прогуляемся, пока остальные поедут.

- Что? Ты останешься со мной? Нет! Ты же хотел…

- Эдвард, - позвала я, он обернулся, а я, сделав невинное лицо, спросила, - а Батончик двоих выдержит? – и подмигнула.

Парень удивленно уставился на меня, но я уже отвернулась к Таблетке. Я была готова к выезду, взяв под уздцы Таблетку, повела к выходу. Карлайл шел с другой стороны. Мы вышли из конюшни в большую круглую арену. Он повернулся и сказал:

- Похоже, вы сможете побыть вместе без проблем, пока я приведу лошадь для себя!

Я утвердительно кивнула и он ушел. Белла и Эдвард вывели клейдесдаля. Белла посмотрела на меня испуганными глазами:

- Мама, ты уверена, он же просто огромный, такой высокий.

- Зато, самый спокойный. Не переживай, Беллс, ты же будешь не одна!

Я снова подмигнула Эдварду. Он улыбнулся мне в ответ. Белла немного расслабилась. Появились Элис и Джаспер, которые вели практически одинаковых чистокровных верховых. Джаспер посмотрел на меня и Таблетку.

- Таблетка? Подпустила? Просто чудесный выбор, Эсми.

- Благодарю, Джаспер! Элис, можно тебя на минутку?

- Да, только знаешь, я к Таблетке не подойду, – трусливо пробормотала девушка. Джаспер рассмеялся:

– Держи пока этих двоих, я с ней справлюсь.

Он подошел поближе и забрал у меня повод из рук.

- Элис, вопрос немного деликатный, но я лучше спрошу напрямую: ты уверена, что мы одеты соответственно?

Она рассмеялась так заразительно, что я присоединилась к ней.

- Элис, я же серьезно!

- Эсми, все в порядке, я уверена. Если бы что-то было не так, я бы еще дома сказала. Не переживай.

- Ладно, а теперь пообещай, что никому не скажешь!

- Хорошо, хорошо.

Я вернулась к Таблетке и стала проверять ремни на седле. Так же неожиданно, как и в первый раз, за плечом раздался голос Карлайла:

- Я понимаю, что тебе не жалко пальцев, но хоть руки-то жалко?

От неожиданности я подпрыгнула, резко выпрямилась и, конечно, потеряв равновесие, стала заваливаться на спину. Он подхватил меня, и конец фразы я дослушивала лежа у него в объятиях. Я не могла понять, о чем он спрашивает, мне и не нужно было понимать, я хотела остаться здесь навеки. Но, не судьба! Я смущенно опустила глаза, выпрямилась, он без единого звука выпустил меня.

- Я испугал тебя? Прости!

- Все нормально, - получилось немного нервно, я все еще была в плену своих ощущений, - у меня бывает, все в порядке. Что ты говорил?

- Я спрашивал, тебе жалко свои руки?

- Честно говоря, да, но к чему… - не понимала я.

- Я хотел предложить тебе перчатки.

- Было бы просто замечательно! Спасибо большое!

Он протянул мне жокейские перчатки, закрывающие только сгиб руки, оставляя открытыми пальцы и запястья. Я надела их – они сидели как влитые.

- Тебе помочь сесть в седло?

- Нет, с этим я точно справлюсь.

Что-что, а на лошадь я садиться умела. Ловко взобравшись на Таблетку, я наблюдала, как Карлайл взлетел на свою. Он был безумно грациозен. Жаль, что в жизни нет стоп-кадров и обратной перемотки. Я очень волновалась о Белле. Как оказалось, зря! Эдвард, практически так же, как и его отец, взобрался в седло, а потом нагнулся к Белле, и она, словно по волшебству, взлетела и оказалась уже на лошади. Ей оставалось только перекинуть ногу, что она и сделала. И теперь сидела перед Эдвардом с удивленными, но счастливыми глазами. Эдвард обнимал ее за талию, держа поводья. Они одновременно одними губами прошептали: «Спасибо!». Я улыбнулась и кивнула головой.

Таблетка слушалась идеально, я нарадоваться не могла. Белла и Эдвард остались далеко позади. Джаспер и Элис свернули с тропинки. Остались только мы с Карлайлом. Но мы не разговаривали. Я наслаждалась поездкой, он, видимо, тоже. Было заметно, что он о чем-то задумался, и я старалась его не отвлекать. Так мы и гуляли по поместью – молча около двух часов.

Он взглянул на часы и грустно сказал:

- Нам пора возвращаться!

- Быстро? – спросила я.

- Да, желательно.

- Покажешь куда, у меня проблемы с ориентированием, ты в курсе, - улыбнулась я. Он ничего не ответил, просто повернул своего жеребца и пустил его в галоп. Мы с Таблеткой немного подождали, дали ему фору и затем сорвались с места. Мы неслись по тропинке, быстро догоняя Карлайла, я засмеялась, он услышал, посмотрел на меня и тоже пустил лошадь в карьер. Он летел на два корпуса впереди. Когда я увидела конюшни, дала Таблетке полную свободу действий. Вместо того, чтобы пришпорить ее, я ослабила узду, но она словно поняла меня и резко вырвалась вперед.

Я только не учла ограждения арены, и не знала, приучена ли Таблетка к прыжкам, но наверняка травмировала бы ее, остановив сейчас. Гонористая лошадь такого не простит, да и испортить ее красоту я бы не смогла. Решив – будь, что будет, я прижалась ближе к шее Таблетки, схватившись за гриву. Я услышала как сзади, увидев происходящее, ахнул Карлайл, заметила Джаспера возле конюшни. Эдварда и Беллы не было видно. Это хорошо! Наступил решительный момент – Таблетка, легко поджав ноги, перелетела ограждение и практически сразу остановилась. Я чуть не вылетела из седла, но удержалась. После полной остановки, быстро спрыгнув на землю, я стала осматривать лошадь. С ней все было нормально, она даже, вроде как, гордилась собой.

Ко мне уже спешили Джаспер и Карлайл. Джаспер подбежал первым.

- О, Джаспер, прости, я не знала, что там ограждение, я не хотела порвать ей рот, но с ней все хорошо… - я опять тараторила. Но Джаспер смотрел как-то странно, я остановила словесный поток на полуслове и спросила:

- Что?

- Как ты сделала это?

- Как я сделала что?

- Как ты заставила ее прыгнуть? Она не прыгает, совсем не прыгает и ничего не помогает. Я над ней больше года работал и никаких сдвигов.

В это время подбежал Карлайл:

- Эсми, ты в порядке? Я думал, она сейчас свернет шею и себе, и тебе…

Я снова начала говорить чуть быстрее:

- Я не знала что здесь ограждение, останавливать ее было нельзя, и я просто дала ей выбор. Она прыгнула, мы в порядке. С ней все хорошо. Мне на самом деле очень неловко, - извинялась я.

- Эсми, главное, что с тобой все в порядке, - сказали одновременно Джаспер и Карлайл. Это сняло напряжение, мы рассмеялись.

- С Таблеткой я потом разберусь, - добавил Джаспер, – вот притворщица!

- Давай я отведу ее в стойло, – предложил Карлайл. Он забрал у меня поводья и повел лошадь, которая вышагивала гордо, как на параде.

Мы пошли за ним. Я увидела Беллу и Эдварда и осталась у входа. Они просто гуляли, держась за руки, и о чем-то болтали. Эдвард больше не искал причины взять ее за руку, он просто ее держал. Оба выглядели счастливыми. Белла увидела меня, сказала что-то Эдварду и они побежали к нам.

- Привет, мама, как покаталась?

- Просто замечательно, а ты?

- Чудесно, оказывается, в небольших количествах и без падений это даже приятно.

Я улыбнулась, еще бы – в такой компании и неприятно. Я поправила выбившуюся прядь. Белла посмотрела на меня и побледнела:

- Мама! – закричала она. - У тебя кровь!

- Ух, не повезло! – зло сказала я,- Эдвард, уведи ее, пока она в обморок не упала, она не выносит вида крови. И, Белла, не волнуйся, со мной ничего серьезного. Тем более, мы в гостях у замечательного доктора.

Она вымучено улыбнулась, но поддалась Эдварду, который уводил ее, обняв за плечи. Я отвернулась в противоположную сторону и пыталась снять перчатку с левой руки, из-под ремешка которой сочилась кровь, но перчатка сидела очень плотно и никак не поддавалась. На самом деле я тоже не очень хорошо переносила кровь. Я глубоко вдохнула и снова взялась за ремешок.

- Погоди, не дергай! – услышала я и вздрогнула. Как он так незаметно подкрадывается, если я чувствую его взгляд? – Дай, пожалуйста, я посмотрю. Я же замечательный доктор.

Я покраснела и опустила голову. Он слышал мои слова.

- Ничего серьезно, просто я перед прыжком напряглась сильно и, наверное, ногтями оцарапалась.

- И, тем не менее, тебе нужна помощь! – он схватил меня за неповрежденную руку и потянул к едва заметной дверке сбоку конюшни. Ему пришлось нагнуть голову, когда входил. Комнатка была маленькой, низенькой. В ней помещался только стол и стул, для большего места не нашлось. Я с разбегу налетела на него, но пространства, чтобы отодвинуться, не было, и мне пришлось стоять, прижавшись к нему. Не то, что я была против. Наоборот, готова простоять так вечность. Над столом висели полки, взяв с верхней полки какую-то коробку он поставил ее на стол. Затем, без лишних слов поднял меня и посадил на стол, я не успела даже пикнуть. Опустившись на стул, он взял мою руку, подвинул лампу, стоящую на столе так, чтобы она светила прямо на руку, и открыл коробку. Там, конечно же, были медицинские инструменты и препараты. Он был сосредоточен. И невероятно красив. Несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, я вдруг подумала, что это очень романтично. Он осторожно разрезал перчатку.

- Сейчас немного пощиплет, - предупредил Карлайл, не поднимая глаз, и залил руку перекисью. Я зашипела вместе с образующейся пеной. Мой доктор улыбнулся мне, и я забыла о руке. Забыла обо всем на свете, кроме его глаз. Но он отпустил мой взгляд, вернув свое внимание руке. Затем аккуратно стер салфеткой остатки препарата и поднес руку ближе к лампе. На ладони красовались четыре маленьких полумесяца. Как я и говорила – ничего страшного. Он убеждался в этом более тщательно. Затем, взял пластырь и заклеил ранки, предварительно смазав их какой-то дурно пахнущей субстанцией.

- Покажешь перед ужином, - он не спрашивал, он утверждал.

- Спасибо! – прошептала я.

Он снова рассматривал мою руку, затем медленно поднял глаза, и наши взгляды опять встретились. В этот раз все было по-другому. Я смотрела немного испуганно, он наоборот твердо и спокойно. Мы были очень близко. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх. Вдруг внизу живота взорвалось что-то горячее и разлило теплую дрожь по всему телу, мое дыхание участилось, словно мне не хватало кислорода. Момент был просто волшебным. Он хотел мне что-то сказать, но передумал и отвел взгляд, затем занялся уборкой препаратов, я же застыла, сидя на столе, и пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Поднявшись, Карлайл забросил коробку на верхнюю полку и, не проронив ни слова, вышел из комнатушки. Магия оборвалась. Я просидела в той же позе еще минуту, пытаясь понять, чем же я его так разозлила, но ничего не придумала, поэтому пошла на выход.

Вся компания стояла у конюшни и ждала меня. Белла была еще немного бледной, Эдвард обнимал ее за талию. Увидев меня, она улыбнулась:

- Как ты, мам?

- Все хорошо, ребенок, надо ногти стричь перед прогулками на лошадях, - улыбнулась я, потом повернулась к Джасперу. – Спасибо тебе огромное, мне очень понравилось.

- Да, Джаспер, - сказала Белла, - я тоже получила удовольствие от конной прогулки, представляешь, впервые в жизни, хотя раньше мы с мамой каждые выходные…

Они с Эдвардом и Джаспером пошли к дому. Карлайл уже шел впереди, я плелась в хвосте. Что я не так сделала? Что случилось? Он так переживает за свою лошадь? Надо узнать у Джаспера. Я тихонько позвала его. Он немного отстал от сладкой парочки и пошел в ногу со мной.

- Джаспер, - спросила я, - как там Таблетка? С ней все в порядке? Я очень переживаю, ты прости меня…

- Все в порядке, Эсми, мы же это уже обсудили, правда?

- Мне все равно неловко… А где Элис?

- Она готовит свой сюрприз!

-Ооо.. – только и смогла выдавить я.

Мы подошли к дому. Карлайл поднялся на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца и обернулся:

- Белла, пока будет готовиться обед, ты получишь свой сюрприз от меня! Ты готова?

Белла? Только Белла? Значит, мне все-таки не показалось, и он действительно очень сердит на меня. НО ЗА ЧТО? Что я сделала? Джаспер же сказал, что все в порядке! Мои переживания прервала Белла:

- Карлайл, только я? А мама?

- Не переживай, Эсми без подарка не останется, - он смотрел только на нее, - просто мой сюрприз, он очень индивидуален… и требует времени.

- Хорошо, - неуверенно сказала Белла, - я готова.

Он предложил ей руку, Эдвард нехотя выпустил ее:

– Мы займемся обедом.

- Он должен быть легким, не забудь, – сказал ему через плечо Карлайл, - если ты хочешь…

- Я помню, помню…

Мы пошли в дом. Карлайл и Белла поднимались наверх. Мы с Эдвардом остановились проводить их взглядом. Я не знала чем себя занять, поэтому предложила Эдварду:

- Может, я помогу тебе с обедом?

- Вообще-то, не откажусь, я не сильно люблю готовить, в отличие от Карлайла!

Карлайл любит готовить? Его достоинства когда-нибудь закончатся? Я не знала…

- Тогда пойдем, покажешь мне все!

Мы отправились на кухню. Я приготовила пару своих фирменных салатов и легкие закуски. Пока я готовила, Элис присоединилась к нам, и мы болтали обо всем и ни о чем. Мне было легко общаться с ними, словно знала их всю жизнь. Словно они были частью моей семьи, словно они – моя семья. Когда мы накрывали на стол, Джаспер позвал Карлайла и Беллу. Она выглядела довольной, скорее всего, ей понравился подарок Карлайла или наоборот, она радовалась, что вернулась к Эдварду. Меня мучило любопытство, но я знала, что вечером Белла расскажет мне все.

Мы расселись за столом так же как вечером, только без Эммета и Розали, так что рядом со мной оказались пустые места. Я старалась не смотреть прямо. Сильно волновалась, переживала, что он все еще сердит на меня, хотя причину я так и не поняла.

- Эдвард, как ты узнал? – спросила Белла. - Это мой любимый салат! Но, - она повернулась ко мне, - мам, ты же говорила, что это секретный бабушкин рецепт!

- Наверняка так и есть! – улыбнулся Эдвард. - Готовила Эсми.

Салат, к которому привлекли внимание, быстро исчез, как, впрочем, и остальная еда. Скорее всего, я приготовила мало, но у меня было оправдание – я давно не готовила для мужчин. Я вяло ковырялась в тарелке, есть не хотелось совсем. Дети весело болтали, но я не поддерживала разговор, Карлайл тоже молчал.

- Ну, что? Готовы к новой порции сюрпризов? – весело спросил Эдвард, – Тогда...


End file.
